


Enchantment

by fajrdrako



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Enchantress, Thor.  Lovers?  Enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enchantment  
> Author: fajrdrako  
> Fandom: Thor (Movieverse/Comicverse)  
> Characters: Loki/Enchantress; Thor  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 1280  
> Genre: Slash and het  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no claims, all property of Marvel.

The globe of glowing magic hovered between Loki's hands. It was green, and cast a green light on his face, reminiscent of the complexion of the Frost Giants. But this was no Frost Giant here; this was a Lord of Asgard, sitting in a magnificent golden chair on a dais, very like a throne, intent on his intricate magics.

The little globe twirled gently in the air, like a world. It bobbed, as if tossed on the waters. A bubble appeared on its smooth and shiny surface, and then subsided into its own luminiscence.

Loki wore his horned battle helmet, but he was not dressed for war. He wore the green tunic of a man at leisure, and his curly-toed shoes, though they reached high above his ankles, were more like slippers than boots.

"You are lost in thought," said the Enchantress. Loki ignored her for perhaps twenty second. Then he raised his eyes, heavy with irony, to meet hers. The little ball stayed in the air between his palms, untouched, turning slowly on its axis.

"Amora," he said. "Beautiful and dangerous as ever."

"What's that? A Christmas tree ornament?"

He laughted abruptly, and clasped his hands together. The sphere disappeared, though for a brief moment, his hands glowed green. "More like a game."

The Enchantress smiled, sitting on the step at his feet. She began to massage his calf. "A game of desire, then. I can smell the spells of lust."

"I have no doubt of it. You are Asagard's greatest expert on the matter."

"Love spells, Loki? Has someone won your heart?" She stood, stepping onto the platform by his chair, leaning over him to run her finger along the length of the curved horn rising from his temple. "Who are you trying to win to your bed this time?"

"Why? are you offering yourself again?"

"I might. I remember what fun it was last time... Someday your skills may be as great as mine."

"In magic? Or sex?"

"Either. Both." She took the helmet between her hands, and lifted it from his head. He did not stop her. She lay it gently on the floor by the chair, and ran her fingers through his disordered hair. She lowered her head, and whispered directly into his ear: "I know who you desire."

His eyes narrowed. "Who do you think it is?"

She rubbed his shoulders through the quilted silk of his tunic. "Think? I know. Loki my dear, you desire the same man I desire. I think you are hot in lust with your dear brother Thor."

"And who is not? Thor could arouse the statues of Indrabald. Half of Asgard wants him. More than half." He opened his mouth slightly as she ran her cool fingers over his lips. 

"Sif, for example?"

"She has not confided in me. I imagine so."

"But they are not lovers yet."

"Why ask me? As her. Ask him."

"Perhaps I will. And you, Loki? Have you had Thor in your bed?"

"Not yet. You?"

"No," she said regretfully. "Not yet. He seems resistant to my charms and my magic. Can you imagine?"

Laughing, he kissed her palm. "I can't explain, but how very like Thor."

"An exasperating man," she agreed, slipping a finger into his mouth. He sucked on it. "But not a sexless one. They say he is infatuated with a woman of Midgard. Some sort of … magician." Pulling her finger out of his mouth, she ran its damp tip along his eyebrows. She sounded disapproving.

"A scientist, they call her. Yes. Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in Asgard. She is a scientist. I believe he is charmed, but not in love."

"Odin would not want his son paired with a woman of Midgard."

"Thor might not care. He is headstrong."

"Nor would Odin want him coupled with a Frost Giant. Not even a Frost Giant Prince."

"Nor would Odin want him coupling with a slut like you," said Loki, mocking. 

She slapped his cheek. "Watch your mouth, Little Giant. That was unkind, when I've come to help you."

He smiled his sweetest smile. "It was simply true, and no more than you deserve for calling me a Frost Giant Prince. I am a Prince of Asgard, witchwoman, and don't you forget it. Just why would you want to help me win Thor, when you want him yourself?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, then put a hand of each of his knees,slowly spreading his legs. he was wearing dark trousers, tight on firm muscled thighs. "Perhaps I think you are more likely to share him with me than others might. Would that not be a night to remember - you and me and him?" She ran a hand up the inside of his leg, letting it rest on the hard bulge of his cock through the fine-woven fabric. "You like that thought, Prince? Imagine him naked between us..." 

Loki's head fell back against the high back of his chair, his face unmoved, his breath quicker than it had been. "A fine fantasy, yes, but I could as easily imagine him to be mine alone."

"I could get him for you. My spells are stronger than yours."

"I don't want him maddened and mindless and enthralled by magic."

She rubbed her cheek against his inner thigh. "I have another idea, then. I could become your brother. I could make myself appear so like him that you would never know the difference. You would think it was him, fucking you all right - or the other way round, I'm not fussy."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling he hand from his cock. "Don't you dare!"

She raised her head, and her eyebrows too. "What passion! Have I struck a nerve?"

"You're wasting your time. Listen to me: I do not want Thor for a quick fuck because you have dosed him with drugs and spells. I want his love. I want his commitment. I want to be his chosen one, his partner in life. Forever."

She said nothing.

"I want it all," said Loki.

She tilted her head, leaning on her arm on his knee in such a way that her long, fair hair fell along his leg, tickling him. "Are you in love?"

"What if I am?"

"A dangerous emotion. I didn't know Frost Giants were so romantic." 

"You have no idea," he said. "You have not one atom of love in your entire body. It's all lust and conquest."

"Don't judge me, Little Giant." She stood quickly, fluid, beautiful. "Shall I tell Thor about this conversation?"

"He wouldn't believe you."

"No? I can be persuasive." Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. "He won't love you, Loki. He won't ever love you. He doesn't trust you."

"He will trust me." He put his arm around her waist, holding her against him as he kissed her lips and her neck and, pushing aside the silken gown, her shoulders. "He will want me. He will love me. You shall see."

"Not tonight," she said, laughing, straddling him, reaching under his tunic to run her hands over the skin of his back, biting his ear. "He can't have you tonight. Tonight, Loki, you are mine."

~ ~ ~


End file.
